memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Defiant-Klasse
Details Hallo, Mystery... bitte nimm mir meine Änderungen nichtt übel (zur Not kann man sie auch wieder rückgängig machen)... die Registrierungsnummern haben etwas von denen die ich kannte abgewichen, außerdem habe ich sie mit der englischen MA verglichen... auch sind mir aus der Serie oder den Filmen die Tian-An-Men, die Wolverine und die Sun Tzu nicht bekannt... vielleicht könntest du dazu mal die Quellen dafür geben --Maith 19:28, 1. Jan 2005 (CET) :Laut Steve Pugh und Es Astris Scientia gab es nur drei benannte Schiffe, die Defiant, Defiant II und Valiant. Ausserdem noch vier weitere Schiffe, die weder Registrierung hatten, noch einen Namen, weil sie nur im Hintergrund auftraten. -- Kobi 19:54, 1. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Ich kenne noch die USS Monitor aus den William Shatner Büchern, die war auch Defiant Klasse, aber das ist ja bekanntlich non-canon --Maith 23:10, 2. Jan 2005 (CET) ::: Mal ne anfänger frage: warum stehen die non cannon schiffe jetzt noch da? Shisma 23:01, 30. Jan 2005 (CET) :::: Weil wir solche Themen immer erst ausdiskutieren, bevor wir grundlegende Änderungen vornehmen, damit die gleichen Fehler nicht bei anderen Artikeln wieder gemacht werden. Meistens wird gewartet, bis sich der Originalautor dazu äußert, damit wir erfahren können, ob seine Quellen canon sind oder nicht. Letztendlich kann man dann ja immernoch ändern --Maith 23:14, 30. Jan 2005 (CET) ::::: Die Tarnvorrichtung muss zumindest wieder repariert worden sein, da sie in "Der Weg des Kriegers" erneut eingesetzt worden ist. Ich habe den Teil entfernt, der sich dadrauf bezieht. -- Steiger 11:48, 04.Juli 2005 (CET) Bilder... Das Bild, das die Schutzschilde im Einsatz zeigen soll - ist das nicht eher das Bild, dass den Einsatz der Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen zeigt? - defchris/✍ talk 09:45, 18. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ja, sollte ausgetauscht oder der Text geändert werden. --Pathfinder, 13:10, 18. Jul 2005 ::Ich habe es mal ein bißchen umformuliert und hoffe, daß es jetzt besser passt. -- Sanyoh 12:59, 18. Jul 2005 (UTC) Das Register der Zweiten Defiant hier steht nun "NCC-74205-A" aber im MA/En steht "NCC-75633" ich weis nicht was davon Canon ist. wohl eher Letzteres. woher stammen denn diese nummern? --Shisma 19:31, 19. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Falsche Diskussionsseite ;-) --Memory 19:41, 19. Nov 2005 (UTC) Ablative Armierung Gibt es Referenzen für die ablative Armierung, wenn ja bitte hinzufügen --D47h0r 12:54, 23. Nov 2005 (UTC) Utopia Planitia oder Antares? sisko sagt er wäre beim bau auf utopia planitia beteiligt gewesen auf der widmungsplakette steht jedoch "Antares Shipyard". Boloarus.de hat dafür eine einleuchtende erklärung: Wo wurde die Defiant gebaut? Benjamin Sisko war einige Zeit auf Utopia Planitia stationiert, und er hat angeblich am Bau der Defiant mitgewirkt. Andererseits kann man auf der Registrierplakette der Defiant deutlich "Antares Shipyards, Bajor Sector" lesen. Im offiziellen ST-Magazin heißt es jedoch einfach, das Schiff wäre auf beiden Werften entwickelt worden. Und es ist ja auch nicht abwegig (gerade wie die Defiant ein dringendes Projekt war), daß z.B. Utopia Planitia die theoretische Planung übernahm, während man in den Antares Werften den Prototypen baute und testete. was haltet ihr davon? ist das zu spekulativ oder eine logische schlussfolgerung? --Shisma 15:40, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Wenn man's etwas mehr zusammenfassen könnte ist's okay - prinzipiell spricht ja nichts dagegen, dass Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse ja sowohl an dem einen, als auch an dem anderen Standort produziert werden - ist ja WIMRE bei den Schiffen der Akira-Klasse genauso. -- defchris (✍ talk) 16:30, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Also ich bin stark dafür die ausgesprochene Variante als canon zu sehen und die lesbare als Bemerkung dazuzuschreiben, vielleicht auch mit dieser zitierten möglichen Erklärung, aber sie muss deutlich als "Spekulation/Erklärungsversuch" kenntlich sein -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:54, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Wenn das Schiff (wie wohl auch DS9 impliziert) unter Siskos "Federführung" entwickelt wurde, wie konnte dies dann schon vor dem Borgangriff der Fall sein? Damals war Sisko ja noch Deckschrubber... äh... erster Offizier auf der USS Saratoga. 91.65.197.36 20:48, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :nein, das war nach wolf 359. anschließend leitete er den Bau der orbitalen Habitate der erde und anschließend wird er nach utopia planitia versetzt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:54, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Koennte da moeglicherweise was mit der NX-74205 und der NCC-74205-A durcheinander geraten sein? ---Superflausch 22:44, 23. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Die Widmungsplakette der Defiant sagt Antares. Auf der der Sao Paulo steht Utopia Planitia, siehe hier.--Bravomike 22:52, 23. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Bewaffnung Ich habe mir nach einer Diskussion im SciFi-Forum nochmals verschiedene Szenen verschiedener DS9-Folgen angesehen. Man kann nur die 1 Phaserbank nachvollziehen die auch schon im DS9:TM erwähnt und eingezeichnet wurde. Eine 2. oder 3. Phaserbank gibt es offensichtlich nicht. In "Das verloreren Paradies" feuert die Defiant auf dem Kopf stehend mit der oberen Phaserbank auf die USS Lakota, nicht etwa mit einer unteren Phaserbank. Übrigends finde ich die Trennung zwischen Quantentorpedo- und Photonentorpedo-Werfer blödsinning, da sie sowohl QT als auch PhT mit allen 4 Werfern verschießen kann und m.E. in den Folgen am Ende der Serie auch schon hat. -- Mark McWire 03:14, 20.05.2007 (UTC) :also es gibt definitiv eine phaserbank auf der oberseite http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=81&pos=287 und ich bin auch der meinung mich an ein bild erinnern zu können wo das schiff aus der kapsel nach forne feuert aber das würd ich erstmal prüfen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:29, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Das was du meinst, dass war DS9 "Das Wagnis", als alle Waffen ausgefallen waren und die Ingeniere den Hauptdeflektor zu einem temporären Hilfsphaser umgebaut haben. (Wie ich schon in der Zusammenfassung schrieb, zählt das nicht und außerdem wurde das im Artikel auch extra erwähnt) Hier mal paar Bilder des feuernten oberen Phaser aus "Das verlorene Paradies". http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=115&pos=340 http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=115&pos=334 -- Mark McWire 12:46, 20.05.2007 (UTC) :hier das shot das du meintest aus "Das Wagnis": http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=111&pos=461 aber ich hab noch ein anderes bild im gedächniss, weis nicht woher--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:58, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Fakten hier eine kleine faktensammlung: * **Offiziell als Eskortschiff klassifiziert inoffiziell Kriegsschiff. nicht mehr nicht weniger **vor 5 jahren begann die sternenflotte mit der konstruktion (2371 - 5 = 2366) **soll keine familien oder wissenschaftlabore an bord haben, kein luxus **sollte gegen die Borg kämpfen **föderation hatte vor damit eine kampflotte aufzubauen **projekt wurde aufgegeben weil ***bedrohung durch Borg nicht mehr relevant war und ***während der tests tauchten konstruktionsfehler auf ****überbewaffnet und übermotorisiert für ein raumschiff dieser größe ****während der kampfübungen beinahe auseinander gerissen als maschienen bei voller belastung **Medizinische Datenbank ist laut Bashir praktisch nicht existent **Schiff wurde nach Bashirs Meinung nicht konstruiert um viele verletzte zu versorgen **Spartanische Quartiere ***Etagenbetten ***Replikatoren laut Quark schlecht **Krankenstation laut Bashir nicht gut **die meisten quartiere haben noch kein lebenserhaltungssystem **Energiesignatur des Schiffes ist ungewöhnlich Stark für ein Schiff dieser Größe was ein grund für das versagen der tarnvorrichtung sein könnte **Konsole links von sisko sieht aus wie eine Polyduranium-verbindung **Sisko findet den Replikator auch schlimm **Shuttle **schiff fliegt ausschließlich mit Warp 7 * **es sind Sonden an bord ***sonde wird von unterhalb des deflektors abgeschossen * **im schript steht O'Brian arbeitet an den Polaron-Defletoren **Kira Sie glaube garnicht was für eine Schlagkraft dieses kleine Schiff hat **Plasmaleitung wird durch primäre Phaserkupplung gefürht wird, wird Phaserstärke fast verdoppelt. dies beeinrächtigt den warpantrieb nicht, dieser ist sogar um 30% effektiver geworden **neues sicherheitsverfahren sperrt die brückenkosolen für Riker. erst Kira muss sie freigeben **Dukat bezeichnet die Defian als eines der am besten ausgerüsteten Kriegsschiffe dieses Quadranten **schiff fliegt in dieser episode ausschließlich mit warp 8 **schiff wurde öaut riker für den Kampf konstruiert **Quantentorpedos werden erwähnt ***Quantentorpedos sind zu sehen, werden genau da abgefeuert wo auch die super-phaser rauskommen * **Frachtraum wird erwähnt. **die besondern Phaser werden sehr eindeutig nur als Phaser bezeichnet **Shuttlerampe wird erwähnt **Shuttle aus "die suche" erscheint wieder ***shuttle hat eindeutig einen Warpantrieb * **die quartiere wirken auf garak ziemlich klaustrophobisch (wörtlich, mistige übersetzung) **garak wurde von odo auf den zugangskorridoren vor den haubt phaserbänken --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:49, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) * **man kann sehen das ein phaserstrahl von oberhalb des deflektors abgefeuert wird **ausserdem scheint ein phaserstrahl aus dem oberen ring **sie feuert einen weisslichen torpedo nach hinten ab **Benteen: wir haben es nicht geschafft die Defiant aufzuhalten. Jemand hat sie mit einem Ablativen Panzer ausgestattet und es versäumt der Sternenflotte mitzuteilen. **Dax: bedeutende systemaufälle auf den decks 1, 3 und 4. also mindestens 4 decks -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:50, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) * **beim nachbau der defiant hat Smilie probleme ***bein hochfahren des antriebes, ist das ganze schiff verdammt nahe dran sich auseinander zu schütteln **normale defiant hatte das selbe problem. es ist nunmal ein kraftvolles schiff **problem wurde gelöst duch überholung der gitter der strukturellen integritätfelder ***hat zwei wochen gedauert **laut dem bericht den die allianz über die defiant hat ***ubekannte klassifikation ***beeindruckende waffenphalanx ***verbesserte Photonentorpedos ***multizielerfassungphaserbänke *phaserstahlen kommen wieder aus dem ring oben -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:54, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) * **Warpantrieb der Defiant zu stark, dadurch wird Gas in Nebeln ionisiert **führt dazu das das Schiff einen Schweif aus Plasma hinter sich herzieht, der auch getarnt aufspürbar ist --Kebron 11:30, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) * **Casino wird erwähnt **Frachtraum wird erwähnt **Warpantrieb der Klasse 7 **Maschinenraum befindet sich auf Deck 2 Sektion 5 **Worf programmiert warpkern so das er in die luft fliegt bei Warp 1 **Jem'Hadar befiehlt warp 4 * **Valiant ***hatte 7 reguläre Offiziere und crew von 35 Kadetten (macht 42 personan an bord) ****die kadetten sollten das schiff führen während die offiziere nur zuschauen. es reicht also eine crew von 35 personen aus ***valiant entpricht dem neusten stand der technik **Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse haben einen Klasse-7-Warpantrieb ***deutsche version wie ich sehe ist ihnen die Funktionsweise eines Antriebs der M-Klasse vertraut **ohne die Modifikationen am "plasma intercooler, the flux moderator and the pressurant control system" (hab grad nur die englischen Begriffe zur Hand, müsste man jemand überprüfen, wie die deutsche übersetzung ist) ist nur Warp 3,2 möglich, nachher mindestens Warp 6 ***deutsche übersetzung ich entfernte die sicherungen vom Plasma-Zwischenkühler, vom Flux-Mudulator und vom Druckkontollsystem. **Metode würde von Chief O'Brien entwickelt, umgeht etwa 50 Sicherheitsbestimmungen * **es ist theoretisch kein problem schneller zu fliegen ***warpplasma muss um 95 Ghz erhöht werden ***würde geschwindigkeit auf warp 9,5 erhöhen ***bei geschwindigkeiten über warp 9 leidet kann die stukturelle itegrität nicht aufrecht erhalten werden. bei diesen geschwindigkeiten droht das ganze schiff regelrecht auseinander zu brechen ****strukturelles integritätsfeld kann verbessert werden durch anzapfen anderer energiequellen wie z.b. der Verteidigungsreserven (Phaserreserve wird genutzt) **Tarnung wird verwendet **Quantentorpedos werden erwähnt **Armierung wird erwähnt **Armierung auf Steuerbord verliert integrität **Dax Wir haben Plasmalecks auf den Decks 2, 3 und 5 **und wir haben unsere Hinteren Torpedo-Abschuss-Rohre verlören * **sonde wird von unterhalb des Deflektorst gestartet. **Hüllenbruch auf Deck 5 * **Kira: wir haben den Steuerbord-Schilf nummer 3 verloren **Quantentorpedos werden erwähnt ***quantentorpedos sind hier gelb. es werden drei davon, nach ein ander abgefeuert. * **Speiseraum wird erwähnt/ist zu sehen **Quantentorpedos werden erwähnt **als Sisko im Turbolift steht verlangt dieser nach Deck 5 Sektion 1 gebracht zu werden **Im Turbolift kann man einen Plan sehen der so aussieht wie dieser http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/defiant-problems.htm. das einziege was anders ist, sind die angaben über die Decks. also kein beweis für ein ominöses Deck 8 ***dem display lässt sich einieges entnehmen: ****Rettungskapseln: Erste Spalte:ESCAPE PODS A-G. Zweite spalte ESCAPE PODS H-J, ESCAPE PODS L-D Fünfte Spalte: ESCAPE PODS K-M Sechste Spalte: ESCAPE PODS N-P Siebente Spalte ESCAPE PODS Q-S: suggeriert 19 Rettungskapseln * **Dax findet Schlafkojen unbequem **folgende dinge befanden sich an bord der defiant: ***ein Portabler Generator ***eie Replikator **48 Personan haben absturz überlebt (Kira war gestorben) **Krankenstation ist zu sehen Rücksetzen der letzten Änderungen Habe die letzten Änderungen zurückgesetzt, da es sich um nicht canonische Informationen handelt. Zusätzlich sind die Daten dort ohne Quellenangabe.--Tobi72 09:32, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Höchstgeschwindigkeit Sollte man bei der Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht die maximale Geschwindigkeit des schnellsten Schiffes dieser Klasse angeben? In diesem Fall die USS Defiant mit Warp 9,5. Natürlich wurde in einer Folge gesagt, dass diese Schiffe direkt nach dem Bau nicht schneller als Warp 3,2 fliegen konnten, jedoch konnte die Galaxy-Klasse direkt nach dem Bau auch keine Warp 9,2 bzw Warp 9,6 fliegen. Es gibt kein Raumschiff, was direkt nach der Fertigstellung die maximalen Systemeigenschaften besitzt, dafür gibt es ja dann auch Testflüge und technische Überarbeitungen. Im übrigen sind die Warp 3,2 ziemlich langsam, gerade mal 48-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit (ausgehden von den Referenzwerten 39c für Warp 3 und 102c für Warp 4). Damit würde man für die Strecke Erde-DS9 mehr als 1 Jahr benötigen, ganz zu schweigen von interstellaren Flügen Kampfhandlungen oder Langstreckenflügen. Plausibel ist diese Geschwindigkeitsangabe nicht, zumal sie eh durch die technischen Daten von zwei Einzelschiffen widerlegt wurden.--Mark McWire 14:32, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :es geht einfach darum das 3,2 die Geschwindigkeit ist mit der das Schiff Serienmäßig fliegt. wenn du mal bei Volkswagen kuckst, was für eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Golf hat, wirst du sehen das da 168km/h steht. dennoch kannst du ihn, mit ein bissel tuning auf 230 km/h bringen. Die Warp 9,5 können im USS Defiant (NX-74205)-Artikel verzeichnet werden. ich nehme an es erscheint dir unmöglich weil du von der strecke die zwischen erde und ds9 und von der geschwindigkeit eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung hast. fakt ist in Valiant hat die Crew der USS Valiant den Auftrag den Föderationsraum zu umfliegen, mit einem Schiff das, bis zu zum Zeitpunkt der Episode eine Maximalgeschwindigkeit von Warp 3,2 hat. es wird auch gesagt das O'Brian die selbe Änderung an dem Antrieb vor genommen hat. Dieser sieht die Defiant jedoch in Die Suche, Teil I zum ersten mal. folglich muss die Defiant ebenfalls mit Warp 3,2 oder weniger nach DS9 geflogen sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:50, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Diese Vorstellung von Entfernungen im Weltall und den benötigten Geschwindigkeiten begründen sich nunmal auf generelle Fakten. Laut der Sternenkarte in einigen DS9-Folgen, welche auch im DS9:TM enthalten ist, beträgt die Entfernung Erde-DS9 mehr als 50 Lichtjahre. Um die Strecke in einigen Tagen zurücklegen zu können und das ist nunmal ein mathematischer Fakt der über allem canon steht, muss man mindestestens mit mindestens ca 1500-fachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen. Wenn man die Warpskalen zugrunde legt, liegt das eher im oberen Skalenbereich. Mit Warp 3,2 (48c) würde man alleine bis zu dem benachbarten Planetensystem um Alpha Centauri über einen Monat benötigen ;) Mathematik lügt nicht.--Mark McWire 15:31, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :zuerst einmal: im DS9 Manual ist keine Karte die die Erde und DS9 zeigt. und, du weist doch genau das die Warpskalen nicht canon sind, müssen wir diese diskussion den immer wieder führen? ;) in der Episode wurde es eben so gesagt, mag ja sein das es aus der Sicht irgendwelcher Referenzwerke unsinnig erscheint, dann muss der fehler wohl bei den referenzwerken liegen :/ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:47, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ok, die entsprechende Karte fehlt im TM... gut ok. Und JA, wir müssen diese Diskussion immer und immer wieder führen, da ihr nicht wahrhaben wollt, dass die Autoren bei den Warpgeschwindigkeiten einfach Mist gebaut haben und die Angaben hinten und vorne nicht passen und sich von Folge zu Folge widersprechen. Der Fehler liegt eindeutig nicht in den Referenzwerken, da z.B. die USS Voyager mit Warp 9,975 70 Jahre für 70.000 Lj benötigt, was 1000c entspricht. Ein Raumschiff welches in 8 Monaten schafft den Kernbereich des Föderationsraumes zu umfliegen (450 Lj bei einen angenommenen Durchmesser von 150 Lj), muss mindestens 2/3 (675c) so schnell sein. Um eine Föderation von 8000 Lj Durchmesser (25.000 Lj Umfang) in 8 Monaten zu umfliegen, muss das Schiff 37,5-mal so schnell sein... oder anders gesagt, ein Schiff welches in 8 Monaten die Föderation umrunden kann, kann auch in 3 Jahren die Milchstraße komplett durchqueren. Das ist nicht auf meiner Meinung gewachsen, sondern das sind mathematische Fakten, aufgrund der bekannten Größenordnungen im Universum.--Mark McWire 16:00, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :das problem ist, das du glaubst alles über das star trek universum zu wissen. die reisedauer eines schiffes mit warp könnte noch von vielen anderen faktoren abhängig sein. warum haben die autoren mist gebaut wenn sie eine spannende geschichte schreiben? es klingt einfach nicht spannend wenn bei einer Verfolungsjagt gesagt würde: "sie sind schon 0,0000000000001 lichtjahr entfernt, wir brauchen 12 stunden um dort anzukommen" ;). In general, the farther away a Star Trek show is in production date from the publish date of the Star Trek Technical Manual, the more likely a ship would be to travel at the "speed of plot". --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:08, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ändert aber alles nix an der mathematischen Tatsache, dass ein Raumschiff welches in 8 Monaten die komplette Föderation umrunden kann auch die Milchstraße in 3 Jahren durchqueren könnte... da stellt sich mir die Frage warum die Sternenflotte nicht die USS Valiant zur Rettung der USS Voyager entstand hat ;) --Mark McWire 16:22, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::warum kann dieses schiff den in 8 Monaten die Föderation umrunden? weil es fast ununterbrochen mit maximalem-warp fliegen kann und ständig neuen Treibstoff an Sternenbasen aufnehmen kann. weil es über sternenkarten verfügt und die am schnellsten passierbaren bereiche kennt den direktesten Kurs berechnen kann. alles umstände die auf die voyager nicht zu treffen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:32, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ok... anderens Beispiel: Die USS Enterprise-A fliegt in 12 Stunden von Nimbus zum galaktischen Zentrum... warum hat die Sternenflotte kein Schiff der Constitution-Refit-Klasse (nachdem man es aus einem Museum rekrutiert hat) der Voyager entgegengeschickt? In nichtmal zwei Tagen hätte man die komplette Crew zur Föderation zurückbringen können ;-) ::: Wie man es dreht und wendet, gibt es überall Widersprüche. Aus diesem Grund haben die Referenzwerke wenigsten versucht eine vernünftige Erklärung, einen vernünftigne Mittelweg mit ihrer Warpskala zu finden. Wenn mich jemand Frage wie schnell Warp X ist, werde ich daher immer den Referenzwert angeben, weil es im canon einfach zuviele Widersprüche gibt, um dessen Angaben sinnvoll verwerten zu können. Star Trek ist einn tolle Serie mit dramarturgisch gelungenen Geschichten und einem technischen Erklärungsgrad der einem echten Populärwissenschaftler würdig wäre, aber was die Warpgeschwindigkeiten angeht, ist es eine einzige Katastrophe. Mit Warp 3,2 kann man jedenfalls die Föderation nicht in weniger als einem Menschenleben umrunden, solange man die Bedingung annimmt, dass Warp 3,2 nicht schneller als Warp 7 oder Warp 9,6 oder Warp 9,975 sein soll. Entweder man akzeptiert dies oder man lässt es bleiben und steckt den Kopf in den Sand. Eine Enzyklopedia sollte mehr sein als nur eine reine Faktensammlung, es sollte erklären warum dies und jenes so ist und vorallem sollte man sich eine Lösung für die Widersprüche einfallen lassen, möglichst welche die nicht soweit hergeholt sind wie manche canon-Fakten selbst.--Mark McWire 16:44, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::vlt. gab es ja im 22 Jahrhundert eine besonders günstige passage die es im 23 Jahrhundert nicht mehr gibt. sich erklärungen einfallen zu lassen ist jedenfalls immernoch besser als alles für falsch zu befinden worum es eigentlich geht. wir verfolgen eben einem empirisch canon. jeder der lust dazu hat kann sich mit den Fakten beschäftigen und sich seine eigene Meinung bilden, seine eigenen Geschichten. nicht deine geschichten, nicht meine, nicht die aus irgentwelchen Büchern, die in völliger Ignoranz gegenüber TOS und TAS verfasst wurden sondern seine eigenen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:59, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Fakt ist... das die USS Defiant Warp 9,5 und die USS Valiant Warp 6,0 erreicht haben. Fakt ist außerdem, dass Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse während der Verfolgungsjagd der USS Prometheus zugegen waren und diese in relativ kurzer Zeit eingeholt hatten, nachdem die Prometheus ihren Warp 9,9-Flug unterbrochen hat und an der RNZ warten musste. Außerdem waren Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse in den Flottenverbänden während des Dominion-Krieg anwesend, die in kurzer Zeit (Stunden oder Tagen) riesige Entfernungne zurückgelegt haben. Demnach können die Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse durchaus schneller als Warp 3,2 fliegen. --Mark McWire 17:25, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) du berufst dich immer wieder auf die selben daten die immer noch nicht Canon sind. Vielleicht ist Warp 3,2 schnell genug um die in kurzer Zeit (Stunden oder Tagen) riesige Entfernungen zurück zu legen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:28, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC)